Future and current home and professional environments may contain smart lighting devices for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. Many of these devices are currently responsive to sensor input. These lighting devices may respond to for example changes in weather, temperature, device orientation, occupation, etc., which response can be based on sensory inputs from a wide variety of sensors. An example of a lighting device that is controlled based on sensory input is disclosed in patent application WO2006038135A1, wherein the light emission of a lighting device is based data received from an accelerometer comprised in the portable lighting device.